onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey D. Luffy/Relationships/Misc.
Animals Lord of the Coast Lord of the Coast is a Sea King that lives in the water around Dawn Island, dominantly in front of Foosha Village. A vicious and hostile animal, he has attacked Luffy on at least two occasions, being beaten by Shanks the first time and Luffy the second. Luffy holds a grudge against Lord of the Coast for what he did to Shanks' arm and saw him as a necessary challenge to overcome before he could truly sail out to sea, successfully doing so as he left Foosha Village. When Luffy was kidnapped by the bandit, Higuma, he tried to feed Luffy to the Sea King but was himself eaten instead. Shanks then arrived to save Luffy but at the cost of his left arm. Lord of the Coast was then scared away by Shanks’ Haoshoku Haki. He appeared again, ten years later, as Luffy set sail to begin his journey to become the Pirate King, and was effortlessly defeated by the soon to be Straw Hat captain. Lord of the Coast has no direct relationship with Luffy as he is simply treats him the exact same as he has treated everyone else, as fodder, with the only exception being Shanks. As a result, he has only ever tried to eat Luffy but has failed to do so on each occasion. Luffy holds a grudge against Lord of the Coast. He is bitter that he had to be rescued by Shanks instead of being able to defeat the Sea King himself but also that it came at the cost of Shanks’ arm, something Luffy felt guilty about. As he set sail to leave Foosha Village to begin his journey, Lord of the Coast appeared to try and stop him, Luffy, having waited ten years to face him again, effortlessly beat the Sea King with his Gomu Gomu no Pistol. Chouchou Chouchou is the dog from Orange Town who guards his late owner’s pet store, day and night. He met Luffy during the Orange Town arc and had initially angered the Straw Hat captain but soon became friends with him. He is very thankful for Luffy’s sincerity and kindnesss. Luffy admires Chouchou for his toughness and determination to protect what he values the most, acknowledging him as a friend. During the Orang Town arc, Luffy was locked up in a cage by Buggy and the key to letting him out was eaten by Chouchou, causing Luffy to try and strangle the dog to get the key back. Chouchou later tired to defend his pet store from Mohji and his pet lion, Richie, of the Buggy Pirates, as Richie wanted to eat the food inside, but failed to do so despite his admirable attempts. Once Luffy broke free he was greatly angered by what the pair had done to the pet store and quickly defeated them. He then took some dog food that was left over from Richie and gave it to Chouchou to hold on to, with Chouchou acknowledging this kindness. Chouchou appreciates Luffy’s good will even though he only cares to protect the pet store of his late master’s. However, he was very annoyed when Luffy poked him in his eyes to see if he was alive, biting his face in retaliation. When Luffy gave him the remaining dog food that Richie had taken he picked it up and walked away, but turned back to bark at Luffy to show his appreciation. He later aided Luffy and his crew’s escape by holding off the villagers that were chasing them. Luffy admires the dog for his toughness and loyalty to his master. He praised the dog for standing up against Richie despite how much bigger the lion was. Nonetheless, he was greatly annoyed when Chouchou ate the key to his cage, but quickly forgot about it after Richie broke the cage instead. Knowing the story of Chouchou and his devotion to his master and the pet store, he became extremely angry with Mohji and Richie for destroying Chouchou’s treasure and violently punched Mohji to avenge the dog after he had defeated Richie. He retrieved a bag of dog food that Richie had taken and returned it to Chouchou in hopes of compensating for what he had lost. Laboon Laboon is a whale from West Blue. Luffy met Laboon immediately after entering the Grand Line off Reverse Mountain. The two ended up becoming friends, with Luffy feeling sympathetic for the whale due to him missing a group of pirates he made friends with more than fifty years ago. Laboon sees Luffy as a friendly person and enjoys fighting him, and hopes to meet him again some day. When Luffy and his crew entered the Grand Line they collided into Laboon, not realising he was a whale initially due to his sheer size. Luffy attacked Laboon when the Going Merry's figure head, where he likes to sit, was destroyed in the collision. This caused Laboon to swallow up Luffy and his crew and they fell inside his stomach. Luffy saved Laboon from Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday (Vivi) and were soon informed by a man named Crocus about Laboon and why he has the habit to slam his head against the wall of the Red Line. Luffy was determined to give Laboon a new sense of hope by choosing to fight the giant whale. He had deduced that the crew he made friends with would regularly spar with him. After the battle, Luffy promised Laboon that he would return to see him again some day for another match, and as a sign of this promise, painted the Straw Hat’s jolly roger on his head. He warned Laboon that the painting would come off if he continued slamming his head against the Red Line, which prompted Laboon to stop. Laboon sees Luffy as a good friend and showed has shown his determination to the Straw Hat captain. His loyalty is boundless, as he waited fifty years for the return of his friends from their voyage, and showed this loyalty to Luffy by agreeing not to bang his head against the wall of the Red Line anymore. He was moved to tears at Luffy’s promise to come back and fight him some more. During the Thriller Bark arc, Luffy would befriend, and recruit, Brook, who was a member of the crew that had made friends with Laboon fifty years ago. He happily informed his new crew member of Laboon’s well-being and the two now hope to meet the giant whale again some day. Lapahn Lapahn are large, rabbit like, creatures that live in the mountainous region of Drum Island. They are highly aggressive and attacked Luffy mercilessly, however, they eventually saw Luffy as a friendly person and chose to protect him from Wapol later in the Drum Island arc. Luffy did not hold a grudge against the Lapahns despite how much they frustrated his attempts to get Nami urgent medical care, and was more than willing to save one of them after an avalanche. After arriving on Drum Island, Luffy carried Nami on his back as he sought to reach the summit of a nearby mountain that is home to the only doctor on the entire island. On the way there he stumbled across the Lapahns and, after Sanji agitated them by kicking one of their cubs, were aggressively attack by them. Due to having Nami on his back he chose not to fight back against them but instead dodged their attacks. Frustrated, the Lapahn decided to cause an avalanche but Luffy was able to avoid this. After rescuing Sanji, he chose to rescue a Lapahn cub’s parent who was caught in the avalanche. As a result, they became friendly with Luffy and allowed him to past through their territory. The Lapahn have come to respect Luffy for the kindness he showed them despite initially attacking him. They saw him as a threat, especially after what Sanji did, but now see him as an ally. They chose to return Luffy’s kindness by holding off Wapol, who was trying to pursue Luffy, at the risk of their own lives, however they managed to survive. Luffy was kind to the Lapahns despite their attempts to kill him. He was rather impressed and shocked with their abilities, especially when they rode down the avalanche on tree trunks. He did not harbour a grudge against them and immediately chose to aid a Lapahn cub’s parents after he got stuck in the avalanche. He acknowledged the Lapahn he saved when he realised he was protecting him from Wapol and his crew, thanking him. Kung-Fu Dugongs Kung-Fu Dugongs are animals home to the Alabasta coast. Luffy and his crew first encountered these creatures when they first arrived on Alabasta whilst dropping anchor. The Dugongs see Luffy as their leader and master, willing to follow and aid him anywhere and have grown quite affectionate of him. Luffy treats them as his students and was enthusiastic to have them along for his journey through Alabasta. When the crew first arrived on Alabasta a Kung-Fu Dugong appeared and challenged Luffy and his crew to a fight, Usopp stepped up to defeat the Dugong but immediately lost, Luffy then took his turn and defeated the Kung-Fu Dugong. Due to his victory, Luffy was now seen as his master and he quickly amassed a bigger following of Kung-Fu Dugongs by defeating each one. He intended to have them join him on his treck across the desert but was told he couldn’t because it would be too conspicuous by Nami, ultimately having to bribe them to remain by their ship with half their food supply. The Kung-Fu Dugongs evidently admire Luffy and respect him as their master after they had been defeated by him. They followed his brief instructions and wished to tag along with him on his journey and were sad that they could not do so, tearfully waving goodbye to him and his crew, after having been bribed to stay. Their commitment to Luffy is absolute as later they rescued his crew, under the assumption that they are also his students, from a Sandora Catfish. Luffy is impressed by the Kung-Fu Dugongs strength and enjoyed having them as his students. He passionately showed them his fighting style and was eager to have them join him on his journey across the desert of Alabasta and was saddened that he could not bring them along. However, he has yet to meet them again. Bentham Bentham, otherwise known as 'Bon Clay', is a former agent of Baroque Works. He is one of Luffy's closest friends outside of his crew and the two get on extremely well with each other. They met during the Alabasta arc where they were temporary enemies, and were happily reunited during the Impel Down arc. Bon Clay adores Luffy and cherishes the friendship he shares with him, with Luffy reciprocating the sentiment. He has become a fierce comrade to Luffy and a devoted friend who is willing to make sacrifices for him, including his own life. The pair met, incidentally, when Bon Clay grabbed onto Vivi's pet duck, Karoo, whilst being used as fishing bait, when his own ship sailed past the Going Merry. Neither he nor the Straw Hats were aware of each other's actual identities or allegiances at the time. However, Bon Clay immediately got on well with Luffy and some of the Straw Hats due to his flamboyant and upbeat characteristics perfectly fitting with Luffy's own personality. Eventually, Bon Clay's crew came back to recover their captain and he gave an emotional farewell to Luffy, along with Usopp and Chopper, leaving them in tears. The Straw Hats manage to overhear his crew call him by his Baroque Works code name, Mr. 2, as they set sail, shocking them all. Bon Clay only discovered later that he had met the Straw Hats, and he eventually was forced to fight them. He lost his fight against Sanji, but was able to recover and slip away before the Marines arrived. Following his defeat he began a trend of helping Luffy and his crew escape danger and aid the Straw Hat captain as much as possible. He helped to hide their ship from the Marines so it could not be captured whilst in Alabasta. In order to fulfill his desire to save Luffy and the Straw Hats, he chose to sacrifice his own freedom, and potentially his life, by sailing straight for the Marines whilst posing as members of the Straw Hats. He held them off and went toe to toe with Hina whilst Luffy and his crew escaped. This act brought strong emotions and tears to Luffy as he promised he would never forget him, despite having been his enemy not so long ago. After reuniting with Luffy in Impel Down he worked with him to reach the bottom of the prison to save his brother, Ace. Despite relucantly abandoning Luffy during his fight with Magellan, he returned to save him and tried to carry Luffy to his fellow Okama, Emporio Ivankov, ultimately succeeding. Whilst escaping Impel Down he posed as Magellan in order to open the Gates of Justice for Luffy to escape, but once more had to sacrifice his own freedom and leave himself at the mercy of the real Magellan. He cried heavily when saying his goodbye to Luffy, telling him to go and save his brother. Bon Clay is a strong believer of the way of the 'Okama', that prioritizes friendship above all else. This line of thinking strongly resonates with Luffy's own thinking and ideals of friendship. This was Bon Clay's reasoning when he choose to aid the Straw Hats in Alabasta, and made it apparent to them that he only fought them as a pawn of Crocodile, and that once he had been defeated he could choose to do as he pleases, thus deciding to ally with Luffy and the Straw Hats because he viewed them as his friends. This was also why he went to such great lengths to retrieve Luffy, having to fight in the freezing cold against wolves just to reach him, and again when trying to take him to Ivankov. In turn, Luffy sees Bon Clay as a close friend and an incredible ally. He acknowledges everything he has done for him and feels guilty for not being able to return the favor. He was able to save him at one point when he unintentionally unleashes his Haoshoku Haki to knock out a pack of wolves, shouting at them to leave his friend alone. He later begged Ivankov to save Bon Clay's life instead of his own. Luffy was guilt stricken when, once again, Bon Clay is responsible for ensuring his safety and helping his makeshift crew of criminals successfully escape Impel Down, the two tearfully say their goodbyes over a Baby Den Den Mushi, and Luffy promises to never forget him. Revolutionary Army Emporio Ivankov Ivankov is a commander in the Revolutionary Army and the Queen of Kamabakka Kingdom. He becomes a crucial ally to Luffy when escaping Impel Down and during the Battle of Marineford. The two share a deep respect and admiration for each other that was forged in the heat of battle. Ivankov offered support to Luffy during his fights and while he was running across the battlefield. They did not get to say their goodbyes due to Luffy having fallen unconcious but left each other on very good terms. Luffy first met Ivankov in Impel Down after he was poisoned by Magellan and was in need of saving. He made a strong impression on Ivankov by begging him to save his friend, Bon Clay, over himself. This touched Ivankov and he chose to use his Devil Fruit abilities to save both Bon Clay and Luffy. Ivankov was stunned to see how quickly he was able to recover from the effects of the poison after administrating his healing hormones to him, having originally estimated 48 hours, but Luffy had recovered in 20 hours. Originally, Ivankov did not intend to help Luffy, as he wanted to bide his time before trying to escape. He revealed to Luffy that he is a commander of the Revolutionary Army and serves directly under Monkey D. Dragon. It was here that Luffy, nonchalantly, responded that Dragon was his father, which left Ivankov in utter disbelief. After this revelation, he decided to immediately aid Luffy in his quest to save his brother, Ace. From then on, Ivankov became a reliable ally for Luffy and played a key role in the escape from Impel Down. Ivankov did his best to protect him as much as he could, citing his obligation to Dragon, but also out of admiration for Luffy himself, who Ivankov had remarked, a few times, has the same presence as Dragon. He originally helped Luffy under the false impression that Ace was also Dragon's son but still chose to aid Luffy when he found out that was not the case. He helped Luffy avoid the attacks of the Admirals, held off Bartholomew Kuma, and tried to protect Luffy from Admiral Akainu's wrath. He also had his right hand man, Inazuma, build a bridge leading directly to the platform Ace was on. He is constantly amazed by Luffy's determination and fearless attitude, such as when Luffy begged him to give him another dose of tension hormones so he could continue fighting, despite the severe repercussions. He was left completely shocked when Luffy talked back to Whitebeard and tried to tell him to shush. When Luffy challenged him to see who could save Ace first he could not believe he was competing with Whitebeard. Ivankov was also left astounded when Luffy unintentionally used Haoshoku Haki to prevent the executioners from killing Ace. Ivankov also has high praise for Luffy's character, seeing him as a good hearted boy and rationalized that Luffy must be telling the truth about Dragon being his father as he does not seem to be the type to lie. Luffy is grateful for Ivankov and sees him as, not just an ally, but a dear friend. He did not get a chance to say goodbye to him due to being passed out from the shock of Ace's death, and by the time he came about, Ivankov had left. He was thankful for having not just saved his life, but Bon Clay's too. Luffy also greatly appreciated the effort Ivankov put in for him throughout the Battle of Marineford. He wondered how he is doing after he heard Jean Ango mention his intention to recapture all the escaped inmates of Impel Down. After the war is finished, Ivankov lamented the suffering Luffy had to endure, but complimented him on his strength and will power. He keeps tabs on all of Luffy’s activities since he met him, and he is impressed by his feats in Totto Land and his growing reputation, simply remarking that he truly is his father's son. He hopes to be able to meet Luffy again some day. Underworld The Underworld share a collective animosity towards Luffy for all the chaos he has caused that has frustrated their black markets. Luffy came into direct conflict with the Underworld through Caesar Clown by disrupting his live broadcast showing his newest product, Shinokuni, that they were planning to bid on, and then subsequently defeating and capturing Caesar. They eventually reached their breaking point when Luffy defeated Doflamingo who was one of the Underworld’s biggest members. This led to an alliance being formed with the specific goal of taking down Luffy, but they were swiftly defeated by Admiral Fujitora as a favor to the Straw Hat captain. Even after Caesar warned Luffy that he will make a lot of influential and powerful people angry, he retorted that he has been fighting people like that since coming to the Grand Line. Caesar Clown Luffy became Caesar Clown's enemy after arriving at Punk Hazard. He initially thought that Caesar might be a nice person, but this changed when he was informed of his cruelty by Momonosuke and discovered that he was experimenting gigantification on children through the use of highly addictive drugs, putting their lives at risk, something Luffy found completely abhorrent. He was further angered at Caesar for trying to kill Brownbeard despite the latter's sincere loyalty. Luffy eventually defeated and captured the mad scientist. For a while, Caesar was held captive by the Straw Hats under Law’s request, as he was the one behind the production of SMILEs and thus they could not afford to let him go. Luffy regularly treated him with disdain and disregard for the most part, not caring about him or his well-being. Luffy had totally forgotten about him until he was told that Jack, of the Beasts Pirates, used Caesar’s poison gas on the minks. Caesar was captured and taken away from the Straw Hats by Capone Bege and the Big Mom Pirates when they arrived on Zou to take Sanji. Later, when Bege and Luffy were discussing an alliance, Caesar attempted to disguise himself from his former captors, but failing to do so. Luffy was not pleased with Caesar’s presence and almost attacked him. Despite their strong dislike for each other, Caesar proved to be a helpful ally during the events of the Whole Cake Island Arc as he helped both Luffy and Bege's crews escape the Whole Cake Chateau. When Bege gave Caesar his heart back, Caesar quickly fled, happy to be away from them all. Whilst Luffy and the Straw Hats did not agree with letting him go, and even talked about crushing his heart, they nonetheless moved forward with their own escape attempt from Totto Land. Germa Kingdom Vinsmoke Reiju Vinsmoke Reiju is a princess of the Germa Kingdom and a commander of Germa 66. She is an ally to Luffy and the Sanji Retrieval Team throughout the Whole Cake Island arc. Unlike the rest of her family, she likes Luffy and gets on well with him. She finds his determination for her younger brother, Sanji, endearing, and is extremely thankful for what he has given him. She finds his personality likeable, often smiling at him for the things he says. Luffy respects Reiju and appreciates her aid whilst trying to get Sanji back, as well for saving his life when he was poisoned. Luffy first met Vinsmoke Reiju when the Sanji Retrieval Team encountered Germa 66 just after entering Big Mom's territory. During that meeting, Luffy was slowly dying from the effects of consuming the Armored Stonefish's poisonous skin. Reiju chose to save Luffy's life and sucked the poison out of his body, seeing it as her way of thanking him and the Straw Hat Pirates for what they have done for Sanji. They later meet again inside the Whole Cake Chateau, after Reiju hid Luffy from Big Mom's guards in her room. She informed Luffy that Sanji already knew of Pudding's plan to kill him during the Tea Party/wedding ceremony, leading a relieved Luffy to thank Reiju before exiting the chateau. He later came to her aid twice by forcing Big Mom to shriek loud enough to stop the Big Mom Pirates executing her and her family , and again when Big Mom tried to attack her. At Cacao Island, Reiju returned the favour with her siblings and aided Luffy and Sanji whilst they escaped, holding off the army assembled by Oven. During their brief encounters, Reiju has been shown silently admiring Luffy's loyalty to her younger brother and has shown to be extremely grateful to him for giving Sanji a family, something her family failed to do. After she saved his life, Luffy thanked her but immediately demanded that she return Sanji, causing her to smile. She also smiled after seeing Luffy and Nami on Whole Cake Island, pleased they have made it this far in order to rescue Sanji. She was visibly saddened after witnessing Sanji being forced to attack Luffy in order to try and discourage him from following them. She also offered Luffy food after hearing his stomach grumbling, but smiled when he turned her offer down because of his promise to only ever eat Sanji's food again. In a private conversation between herself and Sanji, she urged him to flee Whole Cake Island with Luffy and his crew, warning him that he would never meet such friends again in his life. Out of all the members of Germa 66, Reiju is the one Luffy gets along with best and has developed the most friendly relationship with. He sees her as a helpful ally and a kind person and is grateful to her for saving his life when he was poisoned from eating the Armored Stonefish. He was even more grateful for her constant aid in helping him retrieve Sanji. After Sanji reunited with Luffy, he told him of his desire to save the rest of his family. Luffy agreed to help, citing in part the fact that Reiju had previously saved his life. References Site Navigation